There is a lens meter arranged to project a measurement light beam to a target lens to be measured, which is placed on a measurement optical axis, receive the measurement light beam having passed through the target lens by a light receiving sensor, and obtain optical characteristics of the target lens such as refractive power based on a light reception result of the sensor. There has also been proposed a lens meter arranged to obtain the optical characteristics at each of a plurality of measurement positions (measurement points) in a predetermined measurement region of the target lens, that is, optical characteristic distribution in the measurement region. Such a lens meter makes it easy to measure a near vision portion of a progressive lens based on the optical characteristic distribution in the measurement region.
Recently, fashionability of spectacles is regarded as important. A so-called “half-eye lens” narrow in vertical width is increasing. However, when the progressive lens is processed into the “half-eye lens”, part of the near vision portion may be lacking. In this case, a conventional lens meter could not make an accurate measurement or the like of the near vision portion.